Clash
...Love...Betrayal...Loyalty...Friendship... Is Everything Just a Big Lie? ♥ Author's Note This Fanfic is based off a very, very old role play site I used to go to. Some parts of the story have been modified to make it more interesting. I have also changed all the characters' names so it's not the exact thing, but same plot. This clan's traditions are a little bit different than normal clans so here's just a little info: Leaders: These are the leaders. There are two of them, a she-cat and a tom. Most likely they will be mates, but that's not always the case. They are the decision-makers of the Clan and their word is law. They have only 1 live so they can easily die, but they are always the strongest cats of the Clan. Deputies: These is almost the same thing. When a cat becomes a deputy, they must learn to hunt or fight if they don't know one of them yet. There are two of them and will succeed the leader when they die. Elders:The Elders of the clan are usually the oldest, wisest, and most experienced cats. Gaurdians: The Guardians are a larger branch, usually consisting of a few cats. Their job is to watch over the clearing, and the cats in it. They are usually the bigger, stronger, and more loyal cats in the clan. Their job is to greet visitors, as well as chase them away if there seems to be a threat. Hunters: The hunters are very similar to the Guardians being the larger and stronger cats. These cats have been given the job of hunting for food to feed the clan. Usually they bring along other clan members acting as mentors, teaching and helping them to hunt. This is one of the most valuable positions as these cats keep the clan alive and healthy. Healer: The cats that show interest and skill in caring for weakened clan mates. The Healer of the Clan ensures when any cat is wounded, they recover properly not putting to much stress on their wounds. They also watch over the older or ill cats of the Clan. They serve as a doctor, and try to keep the clan in a healthy state. Healers make sure that no cat over exerts themselves before, during, or after hunts. Healer's Apprentice: The Healer's apprentice also can take care of his/her clan mates, the healer teaches his/her apprentice how to care for his/her clan mates." Apprentices: The apprentices of the clan is second to lowest ranking cat, only higher then the kits. They are usually a cat that is either very new to pack life and still learning or a cat that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions. They are usually given the responsibilities of 'kit-sitter', watching over the kits during group hunts and making sure they don't wander into the forest. The apprentices may even growl or nip at the learning kits, teaching them the Way of the Clan and their place within the hierarchy. They share a den with the kits and the queens. Kits: Kits are the youngest cats in the clan, and the lowest ranking. They are watched over my the Apprentices, when the other cats are not around. They are also very precious and are protected, for they are the future of the clan.The kits share a den with the queens and the apprentices. Queens: They are the females that are expecting or are nursing kits. They, of course share a den with the kits, they also share it with the apprentices. Main Characters Robin Flight - Cream she-cat with blue eyes. She is a Hunte''r. Kind, gentle, smart, quick, not as strong, sleek, curious and cunning. '''Dawn Light' - Cream with fiery amber eyes. She is a Guardian. She is loyal to her pack and to the ones she loves. She is amazingly fast and energetic. She has a bright personality and spirits. She is headstrong and her mind is nimble and quick. Shadow Fang - Black with pale green eyes. He is a Guardian. Protective of mate, family and friends, loyal, short-tempered, sharp-tongued, quick, strong and dangerous fighter, clever and sly. Lightning Flash - White with dark blue eyes. He is a Hunter. Funny, though can be serious at times. Ecstatic and random. Fire Ember - Ginger tom with green eyes. He is a Guardian. Aggressive, strong, brave, fast, a dangerous fighter, loyal, protective of mate and pups, impatient and has a sharp tongue. Pebble Splash - Tortoiseshell with amber eyes. She is an Apprentice. Thoughtful, outgoing and energetic. Doesn't like rules. Dew Frost - Silver she-cat with blue eyes. She is a Hunter. Cunning, sly, ambitious, fun to be around, proud, smart, short tempered, can be kind and sweet sometimes. Jagged Summit - Brown tom with blue eyes. He is the male Deputy ''of the Clan. Fun, noble and kind. Always ready to help the pack. '''Coal Storm' - Gray tom with amber eyes. He is also the male ''Leader ''of the Clan. Very noble leader, clever, fast, strong, caring and protective of his pack, usually is patient but if annoyed can be sharp tongued. Chapter One - Simply Teasing a Crush "You're just embarrasing yourself! Stop looking at him!" a long-haired cream she-cat with orange fiery eyes giggled, playfully hitting her cream-furred friend with her tail on the back. Her eyes were burning with laughter. "Well, it's just that...There is this rumor that he likes me and I can't help but feel so happy!" the other short-furred cream she-cat meowed and gave a joyful jump. She swirled around gracefully to look at her friend. "Unlike you Dawn Light, some of us don't have every tom's eyes on us since the moment we're born!" Dawn Light rolled her eyes. Even if she was mostly every tom's first crush, she had felt no romantic feelings other than friendship for them. She started grooming her pelt and looked at her friend again. "Correction, not since birth. And second, it's not like it's my fault. And I'm not the one mooning over a tom who's feelings I don't know yet!" she replied, rolling down on her belly and taking a small bite of her squirrel. "Whatever. I know he likes me and he's so cute and nice and...well everything!" the short-haired cream she-cat meowed happily and dreamily. "And by the way, that squirrel you're eating was caught by me." "Don't be so sure Robin Flight. Maybe it's me who he likes...After all, we look exactly the same exept for our eyes." Dawn Light joked. "If he likes you so much, why doesn't he ask you for a hunting trip? Since he's a guardian and you're a hunter, you're allowed to go." she said, staring at her friend with teasing eyes. Suddenly, a black tom started making his way over to the she-cats. Robin Fligth immediately turned around at the sudden movement. The tom's pale green eyes were looking at them with a very handsome gaze and he nodded a greeting. "Hey Robin Flight!" he meowed and gave her a big smile. Robin Flight's blue eyes shone as bright as ever and finally took a deep breath. "Hi Shadow Fang." She meowed, losing herself in his big eyes. "I was just wondering if you weren't busy, maybe we could go for a hunt?" he asked and a huge smile appeared across Robin Flight's face. "Y..yes! I mean sure. I'd love to." she meowed, giving an I-told-you-so look to her best friend. Dawn Flight shaked her head smilling and nodded at Robin Flight. "She's not busy so go ahead and have fun!" she meowed. "Oh, but remember, not to much fun." she laughed winking at them and padded to the center of the clearing. Both cats stared after her but they just shrugged and made their way out of camp. Chapter Two - A Couple of Best Friends Dawn Light glanced one last time over her shoulder as Robin Flight and Shadow Fang dissapeared through the entrance. She gave a big sigh of jalousy at the their relationship and continued making her way to the clearing. "Hey Dawn Light!" she quickly spinned around as a white tom came running at her and then crashed making her fall backwards. "Hey!" she gave a laughing purr. "What's with the pushing Lighting Flash? We're not kits anymore, you know? We're suppose to be role models for younger cats" He threw a half eaten squirrel in front of her. "First rule, never leave your prey in the middle of nowhere and always finish it." he sighed. "And you're one to talk." She frowned and grabbed her squirrel. "Just have a few things on mind." "Sure. I rather follow my stomach than mind. You're such a she-cat!" he teased. "Well, you're such a tom!" she meowed, lying down beside where he was sitting. "Thinking is actually a good thing. Sure, you wouldn't know. You're a hunter. All you do is hunt prey. No wonder you need a big appetite." she meowed and tossed the squirrel at him. "Finish it." "With pleasure!" he meowed. His dark blue eyes only showed hunger. "You see, that's why you're my best friend." he meowed with prey in his mouth and grabbed another piece of prey. Dawn Light's face suddenly saddened. ''Best friend...''Yeah, that was all he though of her and nothing more. These past moons, she had tried so hardly to ignore her feelings but it was impossible. Every time she saw him, they just all came back. And telling him would only shread their friendship apart. What if he didn't feel the same way? This would just make her lose him all at once. She'd much rather have him as a friend than nothing. "Oh, did I tell you? I'm going to take part in mentoring this new apprentice. Her name is Pebble Splash I think. Yeah, my very first. I told you I was going to beat you at it!" he meowed in a competing kind of way. "Sure, just don't come running at me when your apprentice starts to act like a total kit and you need a Guardian to teach her a lesson." she simply meowed, getting the thought of her feelings out of her head. "Sure. But it's not my fault we don't have many apprentice wanting to become Guardians." "Maybe they're scared. You know, we have a special loyalty oath ritual when we become Guardians. It's the Clan's safety before our lives. Even the most unworthy life in this Clan is to come before mine. I guess it just takes courage and lots of loyalty." Lightning Flash just nodded finishing his prey. Chapter Three - One Big Trouble Maker The brown tom made his way through the crowd over to the white tom who was getting to know his new shared apprentice. "Lightning Flash. As you know, you and Dew Frost will be Pebble Splash's mentors. Today is your turn, so show her around the territory, alright?" "Yes Jagged Summit." the white tom meowed respectfully to the deputy. Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions